Guardian Angel
by alchemistgrl09
Summary: Miroku, an agent for the new protection angency The Angels, is assigned to the case of Sango Taijya a young millitary combatant. Will he find out more than just a deep devastating secret. SM IK AyKo RS Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Here's the new story I promised a while ago. I was going to update earlier but I got distracted.

* * *

Miroku walked into his office at the protection agency known as The Angels. He was the youngest person on the unit, having just turned 20. He was also one of the best looking with his shoulder length jet black hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail, charcoal eyes, and a dazzling smile that would make any girl smile. He was wearing the official Angel's uniform which consisted of a purple t-shirt and black jeans. Though the look was casual his dark sunglass and black dress shoes gave him the appearance of sophistication. All-in-all the look suited him just fine. 

When he entered his office there was a new folder sitting on his table. He opened it and found a picture of a girl around his age. She had long brown hair, chocolate eyes, and was wearing a pink/black jumpsuit. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and cascaded down her back. He could also see the laughter in her eyes. Miroku was astonished at the sight in front of him. She was his epitome of beauty.

After a few seconds Miroku came back to reality. He picked up her portfolio and read her file.

Name: Sango Taijya

Age:19

Occupation: Secretary

Reason Threatened: Sango has been one of the secret combatants in the army for years and knows all the plans and special techniques that will be in the upcoming battles. Because of this her safety is threatened by our enemies. They want the information she posses and will stop at nothing. Keep the target safe from these people.

Miorku grabbed his head. This was going to be one hard, interesting case. Miroku smiled to himself

Sango POV

Sango was fighting in the local dojo. Her opponent had medium-length brown hair and chocolate eyes and was about the same height as herself. Sango kept up her vicious assault of kicks and punches, but nothing seemed to be able to get the girl. Her defenses were too good. Sango saw an opportunity to get at the girl, but took one wrong step. The other girl saw this and bestowed a kick to Sango's stomach.

Sango keeled over in pain and fell to her knees. She noticed a hand extended in front of her face and grabbed it. In front of her stood the victor smiling. Then the girl finished helping her up. The girl put her arm around Sango. "You're getting really good at hand-to-hand combat Sango."

"I'm still not as good as you Kagome."

"Don't worry about it Sango, besides you beat me hands down at weaponry. You even give Inuyasha a run for his money."

"Do you really think so?" Sango said excitedly. Inuyasha was Kagome's husband and co-owner of the dojo. They did underground training for the combatants for the army. They taught the hopeful students what they knew best, Kagome with hand-to-hand and Inuyasha with weapons. Together the two were unstoppable by even the fiercest opponent, that's what made the such great teachers. Sango was their most promising student. She had already worked her way up the ranks of the combatant part of the military. To be told that she was a worth opponent to the great Inuyasha was the highest compliment that she could ever hope to receive.

"I know so Sango. When Inuyasha came home the other night he spoke highly of you." Then she put her hand on her head and said in an exasperated voice,"He also spoke of how much you hurt and made me give him a back rub, but that's besides the point."

Sango smiled at Kagome. Kagome and her had become pretty good friends and she knew from experience how whiney the hanyou could be. "I don't know if you know how much that complement meant to me."

"I only give compliments to those who deserve them. And Sango."

"Yes?"

"Remember there is more to life than fighting."

Sango pondered the meaning of her words, but smiled and left the dojo.

Kagome's POV

She watched Sango leave and then turned around. She saw Inuyasha come out of the office and walked over to her. "How did the training go today?" He leaned over a kissed his wife.

"It went fine honey. Sango is definitely getting stronger and I won't be able to beat her soon."

"You won't be fighting anyone for a while." He smiled at her and patted her stomach.

"Inuyasha are you serious!" Kagome shouted delightedly.

"Yes Kagome. I noticed as you were fighting Sango. I caught a whiff of our pup in your stomach. I was going to come out and stop you, but you beat Sango just as I was about to walk out." Kagome hugged Inuyasha and there were tears of happiness at the edges of her eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so happy. I have wanted to be a mother for the longest time."

"I know Kagome and I can't say that I'm disappointed to be a father."

Kagome sighed a looked at her husband. Then Sango popped into her head."I only wish that Sango could see this side of life. I feel for my young friend. I'm afraid that she won't get to experience this side of life. I know she is young, but she's completely devoted her life to fighting." Kagome sighed. And laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha put his arm around her and said in a comforting tone,"Don't worry Kags, Sango will be fine. She's a strong girl and she will make. Besides I'm sure that someday, if not soon, someone will walk into Sango's life.

Sango's POV

Sango was still trying to contemplate Kagome's words when she ran into someone. Sango fell backwards but she felt a hand grab hers and she steadied herself. "I'm sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me." She looked at the man and her cheeks went red. He was definitely one of the hottest men that she had ever seen. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a perverted grin on his face.

"No harm done at all." Sango smiled at the young man who was standing next to her. Then she felt something that she had never felt before. Somehow his hand had found it's way to her butt.

Sango glared at the man and then smacked him."Well good day to you PERVERT!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry man it's this cursed hand. Please let me make it up to you for being rude."

Sango shot an annoyed glance at him and then sighed."Alright, but anymore of this funny business and I will call the police. "

Miroku raised his hands in surrender. Sango smiled at that. "So do where do you want to go lady Sango?"

"Wait. How do you know my name?"

Miroku panicked inwardly, but kept his cool on the outside. "You told me when I asked." He hoped she believed the lie.

Sango looked at him is disbelief, but due to her anger attack she couldn't remember what she had told the man. "Well since you know my name, can I know yours?" She asked.

"Of course my name is Miroku. Like I said is there anywhere you like to eat?"He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well I like to eat at Friviochi's. It's an Italian restaurant not to far from here."

"Oh that sounds great. I just moved to the city today. My company transferred me from Nebraska(Nebraska rocks!)."

"Ouch. That must suck. Where are you living now." Sango couldn't believe she was so open with this guy. Especially since she just met him.

"It's an apartment named um Stairway Rights or something like that." He mentally slapped himself for not remembering the name.

"Stairway Heights?"

"Yeah that's it."

"That's a weird coincidence. I live in the complex too. What room."

"22c."

"That's even weirder. Mine in 20c. We're in the same hallway."

"Oh I am a lucky man to be living down the hall from such a beauty."

Sango blushed and said,"Well we're here." They were standing in front of an older, yet oddly attractive old building. A sign stood over it that said Friviochi's in a pretty type. They entered the building and it was just as old and beautiful on the inside. Standing at the front of the restaurant was a red haired girl with pigtails.

"Hey Sango. How are you? I see you brought a hottie with ya."

Sango found herself blushing again. "Ayame this is Miroku. We literally bumped into each other earlier."

"Well it's nice to meetcha Miroku."

"How's Kouga?" Sango inquired about her boyfriend.

"Oh he's fine. Hey Kouga get out her Sango's here." It wasn't long before the owner of the restaurant came out to front. He greeted Sango with a hug.

"How's everything going Sango?"

"Good. How about you?"

"You could say business is booming." Sango and Kouga laughed at their inside joke. Kouga had once accidentally blown up stop sign when he was trying to shoot off fireworks to promote the restaurant when it first opened. "Heard from muttface and Kagome lately?"

"Yeah I went and visited them today. They are still as happy as ever."

"That's good. Well I better get back to the kitchen see ya Sango."

"What's with him Ayame?"

"Oh he's been a little secretive lately. I wonder what's going on? Oh well this way please." Ayame directed them to their seats and handed Miroku a menu. Sango already knew everything on the menu. They place their drink orders and Miroku looked over the menu.

"Before you get to confused I used to work here and Kouga and Ayame are my friends. We all went to highschool together. Inuyasha and Kagome are a little older than us be we all met in the defense club I highschool and became fast friends."

"Oh that makes sense."

The rest of the night went pretty well. Sango and Miroku spent the rest of the night "getting to know each other", if you could really say that. Sango knew nothing of Miroku's real agenda. After dinner the two of them walked to apartment together. Miroku walked Sango to her door and gave a kiss on the cheek and a smile before retreating to his room. Sango smiled at the gesture and entered her apartment.

She walked over to her answering machine and it was blinking. She clicked the button and was told that she had one new message. When she pushed the button she heard Kagome's ecstatic voice,"Sango I'm pregnant! You, Sesshomaru, and Rin are the only ones who know right now. Call me when you get." Sango's eyes lit up in happiness and she picked up the phone and dialed her friend.

* * *

Well I'm gonna stop there or this will be a short story too lol. I wasn't going to put Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others in, but they helped me explain things. This will be a primarily Sango and Miroku story. Don't be too angry with me b/c this is the first story w/that pairing as the main couple. So please be patient with me if it seems a little off! Please R&R! 

ttyl,

Dani


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took so long, but I've been super busy. It's gonna be short b/c I'm exhausted!

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Kagome?"

"Oh Sango I knew you'd call!"

"I'm so excited. I can't believe you're pregnant!"

"I know. It's exciting isn't it. There's another reason I called though. Who was that man I saw you bump into?"

"Oh you saw that." Sango's face began to burn. "His name was Miroku."

Kagome laughed. "He was pretty hot Sango." Then she heard Inuyasha yelling in the background that no ne was hotter than him. That made both girls laugh even harder. "Inuyasha says hi too Sango. So what happened?"

"Well we kinda went out on a date."

"Oh spill. Come on you gotta tell me what happened."

"Well we went to Frivioli's for dinner."

"Oh how are Kouga and Ayame?"

"They're doing really good. In fact business is booming for them."

"Really? So how did dinner go?"

"Well he was being a pervert earlier, but his conversation at dinner completely made up for it. He really said some interesting things."

"Oh so our little Sango has a crush?"

"I do not!"

"Face it girl you've got it bad."

"Kagome I just met the guy. I haven't even had enough time to make an adequate opinion about him. Sure he seems like a nice guy, but then again don't they all? Besides for a full-grown woman you're acting childish."

"Sango I'm only 3 years older than you."(a/n yes I know Kagome is young, but I had to put her in the friend age range)

"Yeah and 3 years is a long time. I mean a million things could happen."

"You're right Sango, but give the guy a chance would ya? I know you deserve some happiness and I'm sure he does too."

"You still trying to set me up, huh Kags?"

"Of course not, this one you got on your own."

"Hey now! That's not fair!"

"And I'm the immature one? So anyway what did he do to classify himself as a pervert?"

"Well..um.."Sango began to blush again. "He kinda grabbed my ass."

"What? That's entirely uncalled for."

"Yeah I know." Sango smiled. "I got him with one of my famous smacks!"

"Ouch poor guy, those hurt."

"Poor guy. Don't you mean poor me?"

"Hehe of course I do. So what else did you learn about him?"

"Well his name is Miroku Houshi, he's 20, he just got transferred here today because of his business, his parents both died when he was little, and he lives in the same apartment building as me."

"Whoah lucky girl. When I first met Inuyasha I had to walk all the way across town to get to his house."

"Yeah, but Kagome, you and Inu were friends for a long time."

"So you're point is? You got a hottie down the hall."

"Yeah I guess you're right."Sango sighed. "But that doesn't mean anything. I'm too busy to have a man in my life right now."

"Sango don't you dare pull that I'm to busy shit. You know perfectly well that you can have a man."

"But I leave in a couple of months. You know about the upcoming war."

"Yes and I also know that you won't be gone for that long. You just reached the age where you could now join the army legitimately and your supposed to still be in training."

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"Nope I could keep going all night."

"Like you and Inu?"

"Hey that was uncalled for."

"Well it's true. How else would you have gotten your baby?"

"I can't wait till you grow up."

"I am a grown up."

"Maybe in body, but not in mind." Kagome was always saying things that made her think.

"Yeah I guess you're right. So how far along are you?"

"Oh not even a month yet. Doctor's won't even be able to tell for at least another week. It's just that Inuyasha smelt it with his super senses."

"Hey those could be kinda handy."

"Yeah, sometimes they are. Especially since I'm gonna be needing him to go get me things soon."

"Ha you are a lucky woman Kags. So does that mean you won't be working down at the dojo?"

"Well I'll still keep my secretary part of the job, but I won't be fighting again until after the baby is born."

"So do you have any hope as to what it's going to be?"

"Well I kinda hope that I have twins so that I can have one of each."

"Kagome and her love for babies. I wonder how long it will last now that she has her own."Sango joked. Then she looked at the clock and it read 10:30. "Oh crap it's 10:30! I'll talk to ya later Kagome!"

"Alright bye Sango."

"Bye Kagome." Then she set the phone down on the receiver. After that she walked into her bedroom and laid on her bed. Exhaustion that seemed to come out of nowhere crept over her body and she was soon asleep."

* * *

Sorry about the shortness! I only had a ½ hour to write. Well now I'm gonna go to sleep! Night! 

ttyl,

Dani


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe sorry guys. I really wanted to update, but as you know fate is cruel. I was sick a lot in the last couple weeks and had a ton of makeup work. That is sad. So here's the new chapter the 3 or 4 of u have been anxiously awaiting for.

* * *

Sango awoke when the blinding sun decided that it was time for her to get up. A single ray found a way to get it's annoying tail of light past the closed blinds. It landed right in front of her eyes. Sango can't stand to have sunlight in her face so she got up. It annoyed her to no end that she was woken up by such a pesky strand of light when she could've slept in for another hour.

Today Sango had time off from training. It was the month before she had to go into battle so they government had given her and the other people in her class the month off. They wanted their best fighters to be at the top of their game during battle. Of course Sango would still continue training with Inuyasha at the dojo. She wouldn't be able to practice with Kagome anymore since she was pregnant.

She walked into her tiny kitchen and walked over to the pantry. She pulled out a box of Golden Grams. That cereal really appealed to her. It was definitely one of the best cereal's ever. Then she walked over to the fridge and took out the milk and got a bowl out of the cupboard.

Sango watched the cereal pour into the bowl. Watching the cereal pieces fall reminded her of the parachuting drills. They all had to jump out of planes. She actually found that quite fun. The swish of the air around her head, the lightness, the sensation of falling. The whole experience was amazing for her. Sango smiled and added the milk to her cereal and began to eat.

After her breakfast Sango got ready for the day. She dressed it a tight fitting t-shirt and sweat pants. She wanted to be comfortable today. Sango was going to go to the dojo and see if the person who took Kagome's spot was worth that position. A smile replaced the stupor that was once Sango's face. Maybe the person would be a cute boy.

Miroku's POV

"Hey Inu, what did ya need?"

"Well Miroku, Kagome is pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations buddy." He smacked Inuyasha on the back, "I know how long you two've been wanting children."

"Thanks but that's not why I called you here. Since Kagome is pregnant she can no longer teach hand-to-hand combat. That's where you come in."

"But Inu, I already have a job."

"They have you assigned to watch Sango Taijya, am I correct?"

"Yes. Wait! What? How did you know that?"

"It's fairly easy to figure it out, especially when you're my best friend and Sango is Kagome's best friend. You were the Miroku who took her out the other day. Yes I do know all about the whole date." Miroku's face was turning redder by the minute. "Don't worry Roku, I'm just teasing. It's about time you tried charming a girl."

"That's not it Inuyasha. You've got it all wrong. I'm just trying to gain Sango's approval since she's my assignment. She has to trust me in order for me to guard her."

"Sure man. Just to let you know make sure you don't fondle her again. She's a strong girl and will kick the crap out of you."

"I've already felt her hits. It hurt like hell."

"If you didn't pass out, then yo haven't felt her full force yet."

"Hahaha. Really?" His face went white.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing and holding his stomach. "I was just kidding man. You should've seen the look on your face." Miroku then smacked Inuyasha.

Kagome heard them laughing and walked out,"What's up boys?"

"Nothing dear."

"Hey Kagome."

"Hello Miroku and what do you mean nothing dear? I know you both better than that. Roku you gonna take my spot?"

Inuyasha was the first to speak."We were just discussing unimportant guy things. Don't worry yourself so much."

Miorku then stepped up,"Yeah Kags don't worry and yeah I'll take your spot."

Kagome sighed,"The last time you two said that the kitchen was blown up."

Inuyasha yelled in annoyance,"That was one time and one time only."

Just then Sango walked through the door.

Sango's POV

Inuyasha and Kagome were having a little spat as usual. Miroku was standing in between the two of them. The three of them turned to look at her. Kagome was the first to do anything. "Hey Sango. How are you?"

"Fine Kags. What's the pervert doing here?"

"Lady Sango I'm offended that you would say such things. I was a perfect gentleman last night."

Kagome laughed,"You'll have to forgive Miroku's perverted tendencies. Underneath all the perverseness lies a sweet, charming, um well ok he is a pervert, but I love him none the less." She leaned over and gave Miorku a kiss on the cheek.

"Kagome did you have to kiss him?" Inuyasha asked seemingly calmly.

"Oh jealous dear?" The she went over to him and kissed him square on the lips."

"That's better and Sango" She turned her attention towards Inuyasha "Miroku here is going to take Kagome's position."

"Really now? I suggest that we fight so we can some up each other's abilities."

"I agree Lady Sango. I'd be an idiot to pass up this opportunity." The two got into fighting stances, but Kagome stepped in between them.

"I suggest that you two do this the right way and just not start brawling in my dojo. A warning for both of you is to not underestimate your opponent. You both are extremely talented. Now bow to your opponent." Sango and Miroku bowed. "Good now let the fight begin." Kagome stepped to the side and let the battle between the two commence.

* * *

Hehe. I'm gonna stop here. It's late and I'm tired. I promise to update soon! Please leave a review. They motivate me and make me wanna write more 


	4. AN

Hey guys. I know that u all are probably mad me ,but I promise that I will update as soon as possible. I've been sick with mono and having a terrible time trying to keep up with all I have to do. It's quite exhausting. After this week everything is going to slow down so I will have more time, and hopefully stamina, to write. I promise to update this Friday at the latest and thank you all for ur patience.


End file.
